Apenas Palavras
by jubs-chan
Summary: Um caso para suprir um buraco, um  caso apenas. Só pra lembrar essa história não é minha!


Olá pessoal! Mais uma fic que eu adoro e** NÃO É MINHA!**

Infelizmente não me lembro do autor/autora, se alguém souber me mande por review para eu dar os devidos créditos!

Obrigada e espero que gostem!

"Diga que me ama".Ela viu a expressão nos olhos dele e apressou-se em continuar. "Não precisa ser verdade, apenas diga".

Ele queria recusar. Garotas sempre queriam ouvir aquilo de um cara, mas então reconsiderou. Ela não queria que fosse verdadeiro, e se ele falasse, ela ficaria. Puxando-a para mais perto, inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Amo você".

Sentiu a tensão deixa-la enquanto ela permitia que o corpo moldasse contra o seu. Os beijos eram mais intensos agora, e era difícil lembrar da hesitação de antes. Ele respondeu ao entusiasmo facilmente, baseando-se em experiências passadas.

O tempo passou e então foi ela quem rompeu. "Preciso ir".Gesticulou para o relógio na parede. "Meus pais me esperam em casa as cinco".Relutantemente ele a liberou, incapaz de lembrar como tinham terminado no chão.

Enquanto ela levantava-se e arrumava as roupas e cabelo, ele quase esperava que ela corasse e lhe perguntasse se estava livre mais tarde. O problema com garotas era que sempre queriam compromisso. Ele já estava se arrependendo por ter cooperado e falado que a amava, entretanto ela lhe surpreendeu. Prendendo um último fio de cabelo atrás da orelha, ela lhe deu um aceno casual. "Adeus".Nem mesmo um irreverente 'até mais' que as garotas tendiam a dar como uma abertura ou um sinal de que haveria uma próxima vez.

"Adeus".Ele disse igualmente calmo. Ela virou-se e partiu, sem olhar uma vez para trás. Aquilo o enervou mais do que tudo. Quando ambos eram os últimos a deixar o ginásio após as atividades terem acabado, era perfeitamente natural para ele dar em cima dela. O que foi estranho foi à imediata recusa e então a forma como ela mudou de idéia. Em um momento ela não queria nada com ele e no outro estava até encorajando-o.

Quando ela pediu para dizer que a amava, ele estava relutante. Não muito surpreso, mas ainda cauteloso. Muitas garotas queriam ouvir isso imediatamente. O que o surpreendeu foi que ela não queria que ele falasse a sério. E agora tinha acabado de sair, nem lhe dando um longo olhar de adeus.

Era quase como se aquilo tivesse significado tão pouco para ela quanto significou para ele. Impossível, já que era uma mulher e elas tendiam a transformar o menor dos detalhes nos maiores problemas. Mas ainda assim... Sorriu consigo mesmo. Pelo menos não teria mais outra garota grudando-se nele, perguntando por que nunca ligava. Sentindo-se absurdamente contente consigo mesmo, endireitou-se e saiu do ginásio, confiante que nunca mais a veria.

"Então?" Miroku cutucou o ombro de seu melhor amigo de muito tempo. "Você vai, certo?"

Inuyasha gemeu, correndo a mão livre através do cabelo branco-prateado que alcançava a cintura. "Eu preciso?"

"Sim!" Miroku estava desesperado. "Se você for, a população feminina inteira virá! A festa será um sucesso"!

Inuyasha suspirou, entregando-se. "Quando é?" Estavam na escola e era almoço, então nenhum professor interromperia a conversa e o salvaria.

"Este fim-de-semana".Miroku abriu um largo sorriso. "Será fantástica. Contratei uma banda, nenhum daqueles babacas de escola, mas uma destes caras de faculdade prestes a lançar o primeiro álbum. Até consegui um desconto porque eles acham que vai ser bom para publicidade. Eles são realmente ótimos!" Ele ainda falava mas Inuyasha tinha parado de ouvir. Seus olhos estavam congelados, fixos na figura que se aproximava por trás de seu amigo.

Ela conversava com duas garotas, ambas de cada lado dela. Elas ouviam atentamente, rindo ocasionalmente. A face dela tinha um sorriso agradável enquanto falava. O sorriso não vacilou nem mesmo quando ela o viu e seus olhares se encontraram. Por um instante houve reconhecimento, mas ela o descartou e continuou a conversar, sem dar-lhe uma segunda olhada.

Era ela. Não havia nada incrivelmente memorável em sua aparência, apesar dela ser muito bonita. Eram suas ações acima de tudo que o faziam lembrar-se dela. "Diga que me ama".

Enquanto passavam, uma das amigas começou a rir um pouco para repreende-la. "Kagome! Não acredito que falou isso para ela!" E então elas se foram e Inuyasha foi deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Primeiro houve alívio. Kikyo estava atualmente sentada ao seu lado e apesar dela não ser sua namorada, era muito possessiva e provavelmente pararia de ajudá-lo se soubesse que esteve com outras garotas. Era legal não ter que se incomodar em convidar garotas para festas, então ele a deixava pensar que era exclusivo.

Então houve uma estranha sensação de rejeição. Estava grato porque ela não criara uma cena, mas tinha que agir como se ele não representasse nada? Honestamente, eles não significavam nada um para o outro, mas ele não estava acostumado com uma garota que correspondia seus neutros sentimentos e ele sentiu-se levemente insultado. Miroku ainda falava, então Inuyasha fez o que pôde para prestar atenção e parar de pensar sobre aquela garota. Kagome. "Oh!" A voz dela demonstrava surpresa genuína. "Não sabia que mais alguém ainda estava aqui."

"Eu também não".Ele respondeu honestamente, imaginando se a situação ficaria constrangedora. Se tentasse perguntar sobre Kikyo, ele a deixaria saber logo qual era o seu lugar.

"Acho que nós dois vamos ficar com os arquivos então".A voz dela era neutra enquanto alcançava a bolsa. Estavam em um depósito perto do ginásio, onde Inuyasha estivera desde que a escola terminara. Se ela estivera trabalhando no ginásio, não era surpresa não terem se visto.

Ligeira, mas não rápida demais para implicar nervosismo, ela guardou uma pasta ou o que quer que esteja usando dentro da bolsa e a fechou. "Obrigada".Emendou gentilmente.

Ele tirou os olhos do projeto, confuso. "Pelo que"?

"Pelo outro dia e por não mencionar isso".Ela respondeu, deslizando a bolsa sobre um dos ombros e ajustando-a com a outra mão.

"A última parte deveria ser fala minha".Ele lhe disse. "E não agradeça. É esquisito".

Ela deu um grande sorriso. "Perdão. Sou nova nisso tudo".

Ele não se incomodou em fingir surpresa. "Eu notei. Mas pelo menos você aprende rápido".

Ela deu de ombros, retraindo-se um pouco. "Sempre fui uma rápida aprendiz." Virou-se para sair, mas ele a impediu ao segurar sua manga.

"São apenas quatro".Disse, mantendo a voz normal, porém os olhos eram convidativos. "Não precisa estar em casa até as cinco."

Ela o fitou, quase reflexivamente, antes de deixar a bolsa deslizar para o chão. "Tudo bem".

Nada mais foi falado até que ele a levou ao próximo nível. "Amo você".Cochichou na orelha dela. As respostas dela tornaram-se mais naturais depois disso, menos mecânicas e memorizadas.

Estava em casa por volta das cinco. De fato, seus pais não podiam reclamar sobre ela se atrasar pelo resto daquele mês.

Ela era Kagome Higurashi. Inteligente, bela e atlética, os estudantes de sua série não conseguiam ter o suficiente dela. Era popular com todas as demais garotas, calorosa e amistosa sempre que precisavam de conselhos ou companhia e todos os rapazes de sua idade a amavam. Se estivesse procurando um namorado, teria conseguido encontrar um bem rápido.

Porém ela nunca aceitava um pedido para sair. Inuyasha sabia, pela instintiva reação a ele, que ela não era muito gentil em recusá-los, mas eles continuavam a pedir. Era difícil não pedir diante de uma garota que não possuía defeitos. Ela era a última garota que pensariam estar se encontrando com o infame Inuyasha quase todos os dias após a escola. Ela era responsável demais para se misturar com gente da laia dele.

Inuyasha não se enganava a acreditar que ela estava apaixonada por ele. O que quer que a faça ficar com ele não era uma questão romântica de natureza alguma. Talvez fosse uma necessidade de liberar-se, de ser uma pequena rebelde. Ele não pensava muito nisso. Por que arruinar uma coisa boa ao ficar analisando-a?

Era suficiente dizer que foram dos encontros no ginásio após a escola para a troca de números de celulares, encontrando-se em algum lugar mais privado a qualquer momento em que tinham vontade. Ele estava indo para seu ponto favorito de rendezvous, uma construção abandonada na periferia da cidade. Ela havia lhe enviado uma mensagem vinte minutos atrás e ele não duvidava que ela chegaria antes dele.

Saindo do carro, localizou o familiar jipe Cherokee vermelho e subiu as escadas para a porta da frente. Após abri-la e entrar, virou para a esquerda para entrar na sala de estar. Para sua surpresa a porta estava fechada. E trancada."Olá?" Bateu à porta. "Kagome"?

Houve uma pausa. "Sinto muito".A voz dela era suave, deslizando através das rachaduras na porta e flutuando para suas orelhas com facilidade. "Mudei de idéia".

Ele podia ter ficado zangado. Poderia ter atingido a madeira envelhecida com os punhos e então saído da casa, determinado a não vê-la novamente. Mas escutara o tom na voz dela e o reconheceu pelo que era. Ela estava chorando.

Lentamente, reclinou a cabeça contra a porta, sussurrando suavemente. "Qual o problema"?

"Inuyasha".A voz dela estava cansada, porém mais próxima. Ele deu um passo para trás no caso dela abrir a porta. "Caras não gostam quando meninas choram, então seria melhor se você fosse embora antes de me ver".

"Kagome".Ele a ouvir remexer-se. "Quero ver você".

Ele pensou que ela ia discutir, quase podia ver os lábios dela abrirem-se para objetar, mas então ela suspirou e um segundo mais tarde ele ouviu a mão dela tocar a maçaneta.

Quando a porta abriu, ele perdeu a respiração de como bela ela estava. Sua face não estava inchada e ao invés de deixar seus olhos vermelhos e desgastados, as lágrimas os deixaram límpidos e vulneráveis, brilhando suavemente contra a pálida pele.

"Qual o problema?" Ele repetiu, quebrando as regras. Nunca falavam sobre suas vidas pessoais um com o outro antes. Era estranho perguntar isso a ela agora, mas ele sentiu necessidade de fazê-lo.

"Diga que me ama".Ela sussurrou, afundando em seus braços esticados. Ele instintivamente hesitou, odiando-se por isso. "Não precisa ser de verdade, apenas diga".As palavras eram um eco do primeiro encontro.

"Amo você".Colocou tanta convicção naquelas palavras quanto foi capaz, sentindo a necessidade dela em ouvi-las. Ele reclinou-se contra a parede e desceu para o chão, levando-a consigo. Adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

Ambos tinham suas razões para manter os encontros secretos. Ele não queria perder uma garantia de encontro fácil e ainda não tinha certeza se queria apegar-se muito a uma garota que era tão diferente da máscara que colocava na escola. Ela, claro, não queria que se espalhasse na escola que estava se diminuindo ao envolver-se com um dos caras populares. Sua reputação não suportaria isso.

O detalhe a respeito de segredos é que quando eles tivessem terminado, seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu acho", a voz dela era suave, porém ela o encarava diretamente nos olhos. "Que vou começar a sair com alguém".A forma como anunciou, fazia com que a coisa parecesse uma decisão maior do que realmente era.

"Quem?" Ele perguntou, prendendo o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela deu de ombros. "Não sei, vou pensar nisso. Só acho que é hora de começar a viver minha própria vida, não ficar aos beijos com alguém em segredo".

Ele não ficou ofendido com a referencia aos seus encontros. Ele já tinha concluído isso. "Vá em frente". Se sua aberta indiferença em relação à notícia a magoou, ela não deixou transparecer.

Ela simplesmente assentiu, afastando-se dele enquanto preparava-se para partir. "Esta será a última vez que eu o verei".Adicionou, ainda sem temer encontrar seu olhar.

Aquilo o surpreendeu. "O que?" Não conseguiu manter a voz tão calma quanto gostaria. "Por quê?"

"Não seria certo eu engana-lo".Ela explicou. Ele bufou, mas ela pressionou. "Você não precisa de mim, realmente. Há muitas garotas só esperando que você tome uma iniciativa. E eu não precisarei de você quando encontrar outra pessoa".

Ele ouviu as implicações naquelas palavras tão claramente como se ela as tivesse gritado. Outro sujeito lhe diria que a amava. Rosnou baixinho, mas ou ela não notou ou ignorou. Aproximando-se dele como fizera tantas vezes antes, reclinou-se e roçou os lábios contra o topo de sua testa. "Adeus".

A palavra nunca soara tão definitiva. "Até mais".Ele murmurou, felizmente alheio ao que suas palavras implicavam pela definição que ele mesmo criara.

Ela partiu.

E lá estava ela agora, de pé no meio da cafeteria e procurando por um lugar com seu novo namorado. Inuyasha ficou chocado com a animosidade que sentiu pelo sujeito. Porém manteve-se frio, aparentemente alheio quando se sentaram na mesa próxima a ele e Kikyo.

Trechos da conversa deles flutuavam e ele lutou para ignorar as leves brincadeiras e conversas que compartilhavam. Apenas quando ouviu aquelas palavras sussurradas tão baixinho que quase não escutou, foi que completamente perdeu seu controle. Antes de saber o que estava fazendo, já havia levantado e socado o rapaz tão forte quanto podia.

Então sua mente alcançou o corpo. "Lamento".Disse brevemente, observando o rapaz lutar para levantar-se, com desprezo. "Pensei que era outra pessoa".Incapaz de sequer dar uma olhada a Kagome, virou-se e saiu da cafeteria.

Mais de uma semana se passara, e nada o incomodava mais do que o relacionamento de Kagome e Houjo. Após a embaraçosa cena na cafeteria, conseguiu manter suas emoções sob controle, apenas ousando olhar para ela quando sabia que estava sozinha.

Era engraçado o quanto perde-la o afetava. Ele realmente não sabia que tinha algo a perder. Ela simplesmente estava lá. Ela vinha quando ele chamava e vice-versa. Não era nada em que pensava, era simplesmente como as coisas eram. Mas agora que ela se fora, ele encontrou-se sentindo saudades da maneira como ela se aconchegava a si. Tinha saudades de como ela ria quando ele roçava de leve contra a nuca de sua garganta. Sentia saudades da necessidade dela de ser amada.

Sentia saudades dela.

Apertou com força o celular, torcendo-o em seu punho e deixando-o ficar liso com suor. O último número discado brilhava na tela e ele tentava olhar para qualquer lugar menos lá. As redondezas já feriam bastante, cheias de memórias que ele não pensava ter como tesouros. Mas ainda assim, era mais fácil olhar a construção abandonada do que o nome na tela.

E se ela não viesse?

Quando o carro estacionou, seu coração parou. Não começou a bater novamente até que a viu saindo do carro, e então estava correndo tão rápido que ele temia explodir. Ela deu um passo em sua direção, hesitante.

Ele ergueu-se dos degraus onde esteve esperando por ela e correu uma mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. "Oi".

"Oi".A voz dela era mais calma que a sua, apesar de nenhuma trair qualquer nervosismo.

"Você veio".Ele estava dizendo o óbvio, mas não conseguia se impedir. Ela não pareceu surpresa com a menção.

"Sim".Ela fez uma pausa. "O que você deseja"?

Sua mente correu com possíveis respostas, mas descartou todas. Desta vez não hesitou em dizer as palavras. Ela tinha precisado ouvi-las, mas agora era ele quem precisava dizê-las.

"Amo você".

As palavras eram apressadas, desajeitadas, mas tinham tão mais significado com o sentimento genuíno as preenchendo. Pela primeira vez ele a fitara nos olhos enquanto as dizia.

"Você não fala sério".Ela estava tentando ser calma, como sempre, mas desta vez não conseguia com sucesso completo. Seu lábio inferior tremia enquanto lutava para manter contato visual com ele.

"Sim, eu falo".Ele disse suavemente, dando um passo para ela. Ela não recuou. "Amo você, preciso de você e não lamento ter socado aquele cara. Ele mereceu".Sua voz fortalecia-se a cada palavra. "Ninguém mais pode amá-la além de mim".

"Ninguém me ama".A voz dela tremeu um pouco. Ele começou a falar, mas parou logo, notando em um raro momento que ela poderia precisar falar antes que realmente o ouvisse. "É bom ouvir isso, mas eu sei que não devo acreditar. Meus pais amam minhas notas. Meu irmão ama uma irmã mais velha que ele possa admirar. Meus amigos amam uma miragem. Houjo ama uma falsidade. E você?" Ela o olhou com uma emoção parecida com desespero nos olhos. "Você ama uma garota sem compromissos atados."

Ele a observou firmemente através de toda a fala. "Eu amo VOCÊ".Repetiu, certificando-se que as palavras penetraram. "E estou pedindo para atarmos alguns compromissos. Não quero ninguém mais".

Ela o fitou, boca ligeiramente aberta. "Não pode estar falando sério".Sussurrou, como para convencer a si mesma. "Não valho a pena. Você estaria sacrificando tanto, todas aquelas garotas e Kikyo".

Ele avançou mais uma vez, fechando a distância entre eles. "Não vou repetir".Disse, deixando suas ações falarem por eles. Ela não poderia replicar mesmo se quisesse. Ele estava mantendo sua boca ocupada demais.

Um momento mais tarde ela apartou-se e disse as palavras que ele precisava escutar. "Amo você também, Inuyasha".E desta vez, ambos falavam a verdade.


End file.
